Carbon-carbon (C—C) composites can be used in many high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry employs C—C composite components as friction materials for commercial and military aircraft, such as brake friction materials. In some examples, C—C friction materials may include a phosphate-based antioxidant infused into an outer surface of the C—C friction materials to reduce oxidation of the C—C friction material upon exposure to urea-based runway deicers.